User talk:Witnesstomylife
Could you please change the font color to like magenta or something? The infoboxes make it really hard to read! Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 14:38, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Admin dashboard, designer thing, third tab, then change the font to something 9preferably magenta I think it'd look nice on gray) Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 14:42, March 9, 2013 (UTC) A 10 ft tall purple platypus bear Hey, would it be possible to change the color of the background? I don't mind purple (or magenta or hot pink or whatever this color is) but it really hurts my eyes >.< Plox... ~ .:Leshanique:. (talk) Yesh, thanks. I can see now. With out squinting. ~ .:Leshanique:. (talk) -------------------------------------------------------- Also, would you mind going to this page and adding the following code: /* Auto updating recent changes opt-in * See w:c:dev:AjaxRC for info & attribution */ AjaxRCRefreshText = 'Auto-refresh'; AjaxRCRefreshHoverText = 'Automatically refresh the page'; ajaxPages = "Special:RecentChanges","Special:WikiActivity"; importScriptPage('AjaxRC/code.js', 'dev'); This is to add the auto update thing on the recent wiki activity. I think only admins can add that. ~ .:Leshanique:. (talk) The Merry Express Wow! i can't believe my school has its own website! It's so cool right?! Katie C. Gunnshot (talk) 22:05, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Uh yeah who doesn't?! Katie C. Gunnshot (talk) 22:08, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Could I sign up a demi-god? にゃー！ --Icecream18 (talk) 19:16, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Flaws Too self-obssessed Holds too many grudges Self-concious Hubris Weak Powers Permanent makeup (they can put make-up on someone's face for as long as they want it) Can change their look whenever they want Has special powers over clothing (can make it fit them), makeup, and jewlery. Can attract people of the oppisite sex when they walk by. にゃー！ --Icecream18 (talk) 19:26, March 26, 2013 (UTC) I geuss... they were supposed to be a child of Aphrodite so. にゃー！ --Icecream18 (talk) 19:29, March 26, 2013 (UTC) She's like my favorite goddess ever except for Apollo so にゃー！ --Icecream18 (talk) 19:30, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Could I use permanent makeup idk if i should. Its not gonna do much. Just be there. にゃー！ --Icecream18 (talk) 01:31, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Huh I know but I don't like people swearing on my talk page and what group?Jolea Sounds Like Captain Sparklez but A Lighter Voice 23:30, April 6, 2013 (UTC)JoleaThePrankster Okay Yup I'm in the RP...*currently RPing on another website* Jolea Sounds Like Captain Sparklez but A Lighter Voice 23:39, April 6, 2013 (UTC)JoleaTghePrankster The RP I will add their pages sooner or later.....*Currently RPing* hi. Is there still an art class for Ms. Wugglepuff because I made the schedule so I could use her first thing. にゃー！ --Icecream18 (talk) 00:09, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Scareleaders Hi wuttyyyyyyyy. Is it ok if I added Haylee to the scareleading team? Thanks. Hollie:loves:mysims :D (talk) 21:55, May 2, 2013 (UTC)Haylee :D Ok, thanks you ^^ Hollie:loves:mysims :D (talk) 22:03, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Omigosh wutty your profile pic is hilarious XD Hollie:loves:mysims :D (talk) 02:49, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi. May i be an admin so i can add music to our pages? にゃー！ --Icecream18 (talk) 21:36, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Spending my hard earned bells, -.- I'm not really sure, ive been busy with alot of things so im not really sure, sorry. --☆Rcisim319☆ (talk) 20:47, June 17, 2013 (UTC) yesh i forgot about this wiki :o Hollie:loves:mysims :D (talk) 00:47, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Great Okay I have get some people from other wikias though I think some of them will come. Jolea Sounds Like Captain Sparklez but A Lighter Voice 18:11, July 21, 2013 (UTC) My chat If you want, could you come to my chat on DH? Spaced Out Guy (talk) 00:47, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Wanna come to the chat here? --Icecream18 01:10, August 28, 2013 (UTC) I just wanna say something. And no, it's not bad. --Icecream18 01:19, August 28, 2013 (UTC) The New Fear High RP So you know how MH has the new and old RP? I was thinking we could make a "new" Fear High RP with new OCs and it starts off all new nd stuff although we can use old OCs when we want. Thoughts? --Icecream18 23:42, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Great! But what does OPing stand for? And I'd be glad to make the new wikia although I think we should have mentions of the old RP. I came up with a good story: Fear High is in a secret magical place in the middle of nowhere. A mortal man finds it, (not until the start of the Rp, it begins without him knowing) and threatens to exploit it, and of he does, all the creatures loose their powers and turn mortal. You like? --Icecream18 21:51, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Then those creatures die. --Icecream18 22:14, May 13, 2014 (UTC) So...should I create it now or? I'm thinking something like Fear High Reloaded or Fear High's Comeback. --Icecream18 22:19, May 13, 2014 (UTC) The characters dunno yet. --Icecream18 22:55, May 13, 2014 (UTC) http://fear-high-reloaded-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Fear_High_Reloaded_RP_Wiki